horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrible Histories - Series 2, Episode 13
Horrible Histories - Series 2, Episode 13 was the 26th episode of Horrible Histories, having first aired on the 27th of July, 2010, on the CBBC. The episode was the first Savage Songs episode, & it included most of the songs from the second season (with the exception of the last song). Songs Spartan High School Musical * Episode: Series 2, Episode 3 * Era: Groovy Greeks A parody of High School Musical, the Spartan Boys sing about their life at a Spartan High School & how they’re trained up to go & fight & live, where stealing is encouraged & love is forbidden until you’re thirty. Boudicca * Episode: Series 2, Episode 10 * Era: Cut-Throat Celts The famous Celtic Queen Boudicca fearlessly revolts against the Romans. Literally * Episode: Series 2, Episode 1 * Era: Vicious Vikings The Vikings sing about their landing in Britain & some of the vicious things they got up to…literally! Do the Pachacuti * Episode: Series 2, Episode 12 * Era: Incredible Incas The fierce Incan Lord sings about his wild ways & how to re-use the bones & teeth of dead enemies! Charles II: King of Bling * Episode: Series 2, Episode 2 * Era: Slimy Stuarts Now Cromwell’s gone, party animal King Charles II has restored the monarchy & is ready to party, as he raps in a great song. A rap music parody, based on My Name Is by Eminem. Blackbeard's Song * Episode: Series 2, Episode 6 * Era: Putrid Pirates Perilous Pirate Blackbeard sings about how he got his fame-& name-in his own song. George IV: Couldn’t Stand My Wife * Episode: Series 2, Episode 5 * Era: Gorgeous Georgians George VI sings about his life waiting to be King, & then about his true loves: Actresses, Duchesses, & pies-but not his wife! Real Live Cowboys * Episode: Series 2, Episode 9 * Era: Awesome USA A group of cowboys sings about their short, yet peaceful reign of the west, which isn’t really as television & film depicts it. Victorian Inventions * Episode: Series 2, Episode 7 * Era: Vile Victorians The Victorians sing about their endless list of inventions! The World War Two Girls * Episode: Series 2, Episode 4 * Era: Woeful Second World War Whilst the men are fighting World War Two, the women at home show a bit of girl power as they take to the tough, tiresome jobs of factory working, plane watching, & manual labor hood, helping to win the war. Encore The 4 Georges: Born 2 Rule * Episode: Series 1, Episode 1 * Era: Gorgeous Georgians A parody of a boy band, it stars King Georges I, II, III, & IV, of the Georgian Era, singing about their reigns. Notes * The only song that appears in this episode that isn’t from Season 2 is Born 2 Rule External Links *Series 2, Episode 13 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Savage Songs Category:Series 2 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series Category:Groovy Greeks (Sketches) Category:Cut-Throat Celts (Sketches) Category:Vicious Vikings (Sketches) Category:Incredible Incas (Sketches) Category:Slimy Stuarts (Sketches) Category:Putrid Pirates Category:Gorgeous Georgians (Sketches) Category:Awesome USA (Sketches) Category:Vile Victorians (Sketches) Category:Woeful Second World War (Sketches)